


Endings Are Hard

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 15 Codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters, Episode: s15e04 Coda, Praying to Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Chuck writes. Dean prays.
Series: Season 15 Codas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513793
Kudos: 17





	Endings Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this coda is so late, apologies for that! I got caught up working on stuff for Christmas and a surprise party for my uncle and whatnot. Anyway! I'm off to work on the coda for 15x05 and I should hopefully be caught up by the time 15x06 airs!

_ The sound of Dean’s neck snapping echoes through the cavernous halls of the bunker, but it doesn’t do a damn thing for Sam. He doesn’t feel anything, hasn’t felt anything in a long time. It doesn’t matter. His job here is done. With Dean out of the picture and all their hunting allies dead, he’ll be free to lay waste to this world however he sees fit. First things first, he needs to open the gates of Hell for good and get his demons topside. _

Chuck sighs and runs a hand through his hair as he leans back in his seat. No, he doesn’t like that ending either. He presses the backspace button down until the page is unsullied once more and begins again.

_ Dean turns the corner, gun gripped tightly in his hands, following the noise of fighting down the bunker’s long hallways. He finds Sam in the library and doesn’t even hesitate before raising the Colt and firing it at Sam.  _

_ The gun does its job. Sam’s body drops to the concrete with a dull thud and Dean lets out a shaky breath, hand wavering for the first time since picking up the Colt half an hour ago. He adjusts his grip on the gun; his hands are sweaty and he can’t seem to actually take a deep breath. It only takes a moment of thought before he sticks the gun under his own chin and pulls the trigger. _

Sitting back, Chuck rereads what he’s written with a smirk on his lips. Yeah, this is the ending. He can’t leave either of them alive, he’ll be too tempted to come back to their world to play with them. They  _ are _ his favorite show, after all. 

Now he just needs to figure out how to get there.

X

Dean jerks his hand to a stop just before the machete hits the kid’s neck. He gasps, like he’s suddenly just come back to his body, and drops the machete like it’s scalding hot. He was really going to kill this kid, this poor kid who’d accidentally killed someone. 

“Dean?” Sam blinks at him, eyebrows furrowed as he takes in the scene before him. Dean stumbles a few steps backwards, glancing at Sam.

“Dude, I… I was gonna kill him. I didn’t even question it. And that girl at the school, we were really just gonna dose her with dead man’s blood. If we hadn’t seen her braces…”

“I know,” Sam mutters, glancing at the kid in front of them. “It’s Billy, right?”

The kid looks up at them, confusion and fear etched into his face. “Billy, yeah. What… what are you doing? I thought you were going to kill me. I’m a monster, I killed—”

Dean waves a hand at him. “It was an accident, you’re far from the worst we’ve ever seen. Besides, we’ve got a few people that could give you a hand with controlling your urges.”

Billy glances between them, opening and closing his mouth a few times. “That’s… why didn’t you tell me that? You were going to kill me!”

Dean shakes his head dumbly, glancing at Sam. “Something ain’t right. Let’s get him to Garth and get back to the bunker.”

X

“So what happened with you and Cas?” Sam breaks the silence of the car. It’s well past midnight and they’d just dropped Billy off at Garth’s. They’d barely been able to turn down Garth’s offer of the spare room, but Dean insisted they had to get back to the bunker, so they were allowed to leave after a horrifying number of hugs, in Dean’s opinion.

“Why do you think something happened between me and Cas?”

Dean doesn’t have to look at his brother to know that he’s rolling his eyes. “I’m not an idiot, Dean. You two have a private conversation and then he disappears off the face of the Earth. I figured you two got in a fight, I’m just curious what it’s about.”

“Nothing,” Dean mutters, tightening his grip on the wheel. He doesn’t really want to talk about this at all, much less with Sam. 

He can hear Sam’s heavy sigh, which grates Dean’s nerves for some reason. Maybe he’s just tired. “Look, Dean, I’m not stupid. I know something happened between you two, but fine, if you don’t want to talk about it, I won’t force you. Just get your shit together and fix whatever you two fucked up.”

Dean scoffs. The older brother inside of him is pissed at being called out by his kid brother, but the more rational part of himself knows that Sam’s right. He’s really fucked up this time. So much so that he’s worried Cas might not come back around. 

The rest of the ride is suffocating. Sam doesn’t say a word and about halfway home, he dozes off. Dean lets him sleep—one of them should get some rest, at least. The highway stretches out ahead of him for miles and it makes Dean homesick. Sighing softly, he closes his eyes momentarily and tightens his grip on the wheel.

  
“Cas? I dunno if you can hear me, if Chuck shut off angel radio or whatever, but… I’m sorry. What I said… it’s wrong. You’re not the problem. I-I take my anger out on the people around me. I know that’s not really healthy but—” Dean laughs despite himself, running a hand through his hair, “—There usually ain’t anyone near me. I don’t know if you can forgive me but, uh… it’d be nice to have you home again. Know you’re safe and everything.”

He pauses, unsure how to end his prayer. It’s been a long time since he’s done this. 

  
“Right, well… just let us know you’re okay. Sam’s worried. You don’t even have to let me know if you don’t want to, I’d understand. Don’t freak Sam out though, kid’s got enough shit to worry about. Just… be safe, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/189181909184/endings-are-hard-a-15x04-coda-the-sound-of) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/915758)  
  
Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
  
**Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
